


Une nouvelle variation sur le feu et la glace

by malurette



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fire, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Ice, Making Up, One Shot, back from the dead, making do
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis que Victor a ce corps gelé et que Nora est... revenue... il leur a fallu se montrer très patients d’abord… et très inventifs ensuite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nouvelle variation sur le feu et la glace

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une nouvelle variation sur le feu et la glace  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman, DC-verse  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Victor  & Nora Fries, Koonak  
>  **Genre :** drame conjugal  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC Comics, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amour étrange » pour 6variations   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : euh, vous savez, moi et les timelines de DC… si je dis « Lazara » est-ce que ça suffit ?  
>  **Avertissement :** pas directement sexuel, mais des suggestions peut-être osées ?  
>  **Note :** tout est la faute de Chonaku mais j'étais une victime très consentante quand même.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500

Entre Victor et Nora l’amour est fou, si profond qu’il semble presque en décalage. Dans leur première vie Nora est heureuse et flattée d’être aussi aimée. Elle n’a pas vu les extrêmes où il est arrivé pour elle, quand elle était en hibernation, puis morte… Peut-on aimer trop, jusqu’à aimer mal ?  
Victor a toujours eu tendance à l’idéaliser, et ça a empiré quand elle n’a plus été là pour lui rappeler de vive voix qu’elle n’était pourtant pas parfaite, comme il savait bien que lui non plus. 

À son retour, elle-même instable, elle découvre les horreurs qu’il a perpétrées en son nom.   
Faire avancer la recherche pour sa santé, faire tomber la neige pour lui faire plaisir, d’accord, si ç’avait été juste ça elle n’aurait sans doute même pas pensé à regarder à quel prix il l’a fait. Ça n’empêche pas le monde de la mettre, cruellement, au courant des moyens employés. Vols de fonds, de matériel, de techniques ; extorsion, violence, énergie gaspillée…   
Et bien sûr, quand malgré tout il y a échoué, ça n’est encore rien à côté de s’être adonné à une vengeance aveugle contre ceux qu’il tenait comme responsables, à tort ou à raison, à sa place.   
Tout ça, non, elle n’en voulait pas. Elle ne l’a pas demandé. Elle ne l’aurait pas demandé ! Et maintenant il faudrait qu’elle porte la culpabilité de ce qu’il a fait à cause d’elle… 

À croire Victor il n’y aurait qu’elle au monde et le reste ne compterait pas. Mais trop c’est trop. Elle voudrait qu’il apprenne la réalité du monde : qu’il n’y a pas juste elle, qu’il voie plus loin, qu’il s’ouvre un peu plus au reste… Elle, ne peut plus. Elle se referme.   
Elle est revenu bien trop changée. Elle apprend, subit, et se prendre à le haïr autant qu’elle l’a aimé… et peut-être plus encore tant elle se sent trahie. 

Le temps de revenir à un état d’esprit plus calme, à défaut de meilleur, elle reste effarée de l’amour qu’il porte à l’enfant qu’il a adopté. Juste un enfant, ça ne devrait avoir rien de bizarre en soi. Victor n’a pas cherché à la remplacer elle. Il voulait en fait compléter la famille que dans sa tête il forme avec son souvenir. Il la voulait mère, il a trouvé cet orphelin et l’a gardé.   
Ce garçon lui ressemble si peu ; pour elle qui n’a pas été là pendant des années il est comme venu de nulle part, et déjà grand. Elle voit le lien évident entre eux, Victor et ce petit Koonak, qui s’est tissé sans elle. Et l’on s’attend à ce qu’elle saute de joie quand ils l’assurent qu’ils vont naturellement lui faire une place, lui donner la place qu’ils lui ont toujours gardée ? Hélas, pour autant que Nora puisse juger la situation insolite, ça pourrait aussi bien être le bâtard d’un adultère ! 

La voilà partagée entre d’une part le soulagement : que Victor ait quelque chose, quelqu’un d’autre dans sa vie, c’est très bien ! Qu’il continue s’occuper seul de son fils, s’il le faisait très bien jusque là, et qu’il l’oublie… et d’autre part, malgré elle, la vexation. Malgré tout, elle se sent bafouée. 

Il y a un trou énorme dans sa vie, justement parce que pendant des années elle n’a plus été en vie, où son mari a continué à vivre sans elle mais avec une idée d’elle qui est petit à petit devenu une étrangère, qui n’est plus elle. Elle revient dotée de pouvoirs monstrueux, pleine de colère, incapable de retrouver sa vie d’avant, et Victor inconscient, tellement loin dans les illusions qu’il entretient, qui voudrait continuer à faire semblant que tout est normal !!  
Lazara appelle les zombies et les flammes. Nora ne veut pas toucher aux morts et ne sait comment réagir au feu. Elle pourrait faire craquer de partout la pauvre carcasse de Victor, ça serait si facile, la tentation se fait bien forte, plus forte que sa psyché malmenée… 

Longtemps après, Nora dira que le miracle n’a pas été qu’on la maintienne en hibernation, qu’on répare et réanime son corps et la ramène à la vie. Ça a été qu’après l’horreur de ce nouveau départ raté, elle ait fini par se calmer, apprendre à faire avec sa nouvelle existence. Plus loin, admettre qu’elle aimait toujours Victor, lui pardonner, et accepter de se donner une autre chance.   
La suite, c’est une question de volonté.

L’état de Lazara et de Mr Freeze leur interdit de se toucher. Sous sa combinaison d’isolement, Victor peut serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras. Dans l’environnement glacial du Pôle il peut même ôter son casque et déposer un baiser froid sur une peau humaine normale. Il le fait bien pour son petit Koonak. Mais voilà, comme Victor a vu son corps modifié et ne peut plus vivre qu’à températures extrêmement basses, Nora elle aussi a subi d’étranges changements et dégage toujours de la chaleur, plus que la normale, et même après avoir appris à se maîtriser.   
Le contact physique entre eux n’est plus possible qu’à condition de bien se protéger mutuellement, de s’isoler l’un de la chaleur, l’autre du froid, chacun à son extrême de température. 

Presque sans mauvaise conscience, Victor se dit qu’un méfait de plus ou de moins après tout il n’est plus à ça près, surtout pour une si bonne cause. Pour faire plaisir à Nora il va bien sûr commencer par _demander_ , mais s’il se heurte (une fois de plus, combien de fois de trop ?) à des refus, il se permettra une petite incursion là où il le faudra. Parmi les antennes de recherche Wayne, Luthor, ou Star Labs, _quelqu’un_ doit bien avoir mis au point un textile isolant qui soit léger, souple, permette de gérer une large gamme de températures… et donc leur permettrait au moins de s’étreindre un moment ! 

Le baiser leur est désormais interdit, ou alors à travers ce voile quand il l’aura trouvé. C’est mieux que rien mais ça reste insuffisant. Il leur faudra désormais être créatifs avec tout le reste.   
Victor, avec son côté ralenti et sa tendance à plus intellectualiser les choses que les ressentir physiquement, n’a pas si mal vécu son veuvage. S’il en a eu le cœur déchiré, la chair est tombée en hibernation. L’idée de ne plus pouvoir satisfaire Nora, en revanche, c’est pas aussi facile à vivre.  
Ça n’est pas que son pouvoir de feu la rende plus demandante qu’elle ne l’était avant, mais le fait de se sentir heureuse s’être en vie et aimée… oui. 

Et Victor, plutôt que de se mettre en colère face à l’incompatibilité de leurs corps, ou de se résigner complètement à décevoir sa femme, la choque presque en suggérant qu’il y a des moyens, ou qu’il ne sera pas jaloux si elle décidait de… d’aller chercher une satisfaction ailleurs, tant que, supplie-t-il tout de même, ça n’est que pour le corps et qu’elle lui réserve toujours la première place dans sa cœur ?  
Nora ne compte quand même pas aller jusque là. Avant, à côté, avec lui seul, il lui reste toujours tant de choses à faire. Il peut toujours la caresser, et lui parler, et la regarder faire devant lui pendant qu’il s’imagine plus loin en elle. Pour elle, il mettra au point de nouveaux jeux… et des jouets aussi, des substituts, pour faire l’intermédiaire entre lui et elle. 

Les époux Fries renouvellent leurs vœux et réinventent leur vie de couple. Nora apprend à devenir la belle-mère de Koonak. Elle découvre rapidement que cet enfant est adorable. Ça n’est pas sa faute à lui si Victor l’a inclus dans ses plans sur la comète, après tout.  
(- Mais tout de même, Victor, un enfant ça n’est pas anodin ! Ça n’est pas comme si tu avais adopté un chien ou fait pousser une serre entière de plantes exotiques, ça demande tellement plus d’implication personnelle…  
\- Hum. Je dois te dire… Ni chien ni plantes mais il y a aussi les deux ourses, vois-tu. Elles avaient perdu leur mère et c’était pratique, comme gardes pour mon repère, et…)  
…et Koonak, dès qu’il a rencontré Nora il a décidé de devenir son ami. Pas d’en faire sa nouvelle maman, non : de lui demander si elle voulait bien être son amie. Il serait bien difficile de lui dire non. 

Leur mariage est devenu bien étrange, mais ils font avec. Après tout ce à quoi ils ont fait face pour en arriver là, plus rien ne devrait pouvoir les séparer !


End file.
